Invisible to Visable
by ValerieTheAmazingSpy
Summary: Austin Moon has always been invisible. But this quiet boy has big ambitions. He's always wanted to become a singer. The boy everyone knows. When Austin gets forced to go to a party he unexpectedly meets Ally Dawson, the popular nice girl of Marino High. When Ally Dawson wants to play 'makeovers' with Austin. Well let's just say that little game changed his life forever.


**HAAAI! NEW STORY ALERT MY AWESOME LITTLE MINIONS- I...er...mean...readers? Hehe...yep...readers...  
A few of you guys have already read this chapter but I've re-written it, so I am so sorry! :O But hopefully you wont mind reading the new version. (:  
Anyways here it goes...POOF! THE STORY POPS UP!  
BAYUM! WHOSE A MAGICAL, POTATO MINION? THAT'S RIGHT! I AM! B)**

**Austin Pov****_(End of the school party)_**

Another party where people are making out with each other and drinking without a care in the world. Why did I agree with this again? Oh yeah, my best friend Dez made me, as he needs me to be his "Wing Man". As soon as he took one step in Jason Williams house he ditches me to go find that loud girl he has a creepy crush on. Yep. You heard me right. Dez Worthy has a crush on someone who isn't a gingerbread girl. I still can't believe it.

Oh sorry, you're probably wondering who I am. Well my name's Austin -insert a more manlier middle name- Moon. Only my parents know my middle name. They thought I was going to be a girl, but they were still happy that I was a boy...I hope. I'm seventeen years old and I have blond hair up to the tips of my ears, brown eyes and square black glasses. I don't actually need the glasses. I just like to wear them. I'm now wearing a buttoned up plaid shirt with light blue jeans. As I walk in, I look around to find someone I know. Sadly, all I see is random people and the 'Populars'. The Populars consist of, Dallas Martinez, Cassidy Pebbles, Kira Starr, Brook Samuels and Ally Dawson. To be honest I don't know them that much. I know Dallas though. He has brown Justin Bieber hair and this annoying, dumb smirk he wears were best friends in Primary School.**(1)** Although, as we entered High School. He turned away from Dez and I. Saying we were too 'lame' for him. I've seen Cassidy, Brook and Kira around the school also. Cassidy's what you call...a slut. I don't have anything against her. I just find it a little sad that she only gets guys from her looks. And no. Not by her facial features or strawberry blond hair. I mean the barely any fabric she wears and those friggen deadly heels she walks around in. Brooks a little bit of an airhead. She flirts with all the guys and gets all of the nerds to do her school work. Kira's pretty cool though. I don't know her, but around the school she's like that girl who can be a guy and a girl. She has long, silky black hair and dark, caramel skin and dark brown eyes. She has a perfect body also...not that I check her out whenever she passes me..psshed..it's not like I like her or something..And then there's Ally Dawson. I don't see her that much. She's confident, but not that loud. She's quite bubbly, and loves school. She's extremely smart also. She has wavy ombre hair and big brown bambi eyes. Her skins quite fair and she's very petite. She's about up to my shoulder. I would never go talk to either of them, knowing that i'm what they call a "nerd". Which, might I add, that i'm not.

Grossed out by all the grinding I walk upstairs to find the bathroom. I look back as I hear a loud laugh, it was quite squeaky and annoying, it was from Brook. I notice that Dallas and Ally are gone, probably to make out of something. As i'm about to open the bathroom door I hear a loud scream. Probably someone drunk whose fallen. I think to myself taking a step into the bathroom. Before I lock the door, I head a cry for help. Knowing that I have to look I leave the bathroom and walk towards the screaming. I look around and see everyone else is still acting like they heard nothing. Drunken idiots.

"NO! STOP IT! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" I hear a feminine voice scream from my left. Hurrying a little I check all the bedrooms. Most of them were empty, but the last two doors I tried were locked. I hear the scream again. I take a few steps back and bang into the door on my side hoping it will instantly open. But no luck. Instead I have a soar left arm. I take a few steps back and kick the door hard. As I rush to look in I see a couple of drunk people on the middle of the bed staring at me. The angry looking dude looking at me with hatred as I had interrupted him from taking the blond girls clothes off. Talk about awkward. I say a quick sorry and head to the other room. Remembering to kick instead of bang. The first time didn't work. Suddenly I hear the screaming suddenly stop and has now gone quite muffled.  
"Shut the hell up" I hear a deep voice whisper in a dangerous tone. This makes me quicken my pace as I ran to the door again, knocking it down. In the room I see the bubbly girl Ally with a tear stained face under an annoyed Dallas.  
"What the hell do you want Mo-" But stopped in the middle of my name as Ally bites his hand and pushes him off while running beside me, petrified.  
"You little bitch!" Dallas screams as he runs towards Ally who runs behind my back crying. I punch Dallas in the the jaw and watch him fall to the ground. I turn around to see if Ally's okay from nearly getting raped from that asshole. As i'm about to asked the next thing I know is that i'm on the floor beneath Dallas and getting hit in the jaw. I quickly turn us over and hit him over and over.  
"Never" Hit.  
"Try" Hit  
"Rape" Hit  
"A Girl" Hit.  
As I get up I kick him where boys don't want to get kicked. He grunts and stays on the floor, too tired to get up. I turn and grab Ally's wrist and take her into the hall.

"Are you okay?" I ask concerned.

"Y-yes thank you. It's just that I-I don't understand why" She says shakily at the start but then bursts out crying. I suddenly bring her into my arms surprising her and myself.

"Shh, it's okay. He wont hurt you again" She relaxes and rests her head on my chest..it feels..nice.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" I ask, suddenly extremely concerned over a girl I practically just met.

"No it's okay, I can walk" She replies then turns around. But I grab her elbow lightly and make her look at me.

"You're not walking home by yourself at this time. C'mon I'll walk you home." I reply.

"N-no you don't have to do that. I'm honest, it's perfectly fine" She replies, using a weakened smile.

"Just let me drop you off, I promise I wont hurt you." I say gently looking into her big brown eyes.

"I guess, but i'm warning you. My house isn't near here" She says looking at me as I roll my eyes.

"And you said you were going to walk" I chuckle and walk beside her passing random drunk people.  
"I'm Austin by the way." I say.

"Ally" She replies smiling weakly.

We walk outside instantly hit with a cold breeze. I walk her to my black car **(I'm not good with cars, sowwy!)** I climb round to the driver seat and sit in, as soon as Ally sits in I start the car, not before hearing a weird loud shriek. I turn to look at Ally but she's looking at the back seat. I look behind and I see Dez with that loud girl, what was her name? Trish? She's sitting on his lap with one hand in his hair. Dez has his hand around her waist from keeping her from falling. Their both out of breath, staring at Ally and I with alarmed eyes and rosy cheeks. Suddenly Ally starts laughing.

"Oh..my..god!" She says in between laughs clutching her stomach. I join her laughing at my goofy friend and his alarmed crush.  
"You guys should see you faces right now!" Ally says still laughing. I chuckle at her, happy that she's forgotten the incident with Dallas. She looks pretty with a smile.

"Dude you ruined my chance from nearly getting laid" Dez complains but then shrieks as Trish hits him on the back of his head.

"Idiot" She mutters as she slides off him. But Dez just ignores her comment.

"So, Austin. Finally gonna be a bad boy and take a girl home?" Dez says smirking at me. Ally just looks at me horrified.

"Dude, I already told you i'm not like that. I'm just dropping Ally home" I say rolling my eyes as I turn and face the wheel, thankfully Ally relaxes.

"Hey Moon boy, drop me off on James Street. Number 29." Trish demands while clicking her seat belt on. I roll my eyes.

"Thanks for asking so nicely." I say sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just go." She says.

I set off having no idea how this party was going to change my life.

* * *

_**Authors Note**__  
_**(1): I live in Britain and 'Primary School' is what I think Americans call Elementary School. :)**  
**  
Did you like it? Hate it? Write a review and tell me your opinion! :D  
Thanks for reading! I love you all! (:  
**


End file.
